Travelin' Soldier
by mintgreenclarity
Summary: Piper Chapman is a waitress and Alex Vause is a soldier, just passing through this little town in Connecticut. What will happen? Is there a chance that these two will connect or will they pass each other like two boats in the night?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

This is my first fic and I don't really know why I'm posting this. I'm also quite busy with school so if you actually do like this fic, I'm a very slow writer (yes, I already know this) so, sorry in advance. This fic is inspired by the song 'Travelin' Soldier' by the Dixie Chicks. Finally, I'd like to mention that English is not my first language so please excuse my errors, as there probably are a few.

* * *

It seems as though people will never agree on anything. It's all about perception. How you percieve this story depends on you entirely. Some saw this love story as just that, a love story. Others may have found it a tragedy. But in the end, all that matters is the opinions of those involved in said story, shall we find out?

* * *

The time they first met was magical. Well, that's what Piper tells people when they ask. The first meeting wasn't as magical as Piper made it out to be. It was a warm afternoon mid-July and the diner was crazy busy. Piper was rushing through the orders that were lining up at her tables. She and her colleagues had been struggling all day and the worst bustle was over. Piper just moved to the kitchen when a young woman sat down in a corner booth.

''Piper, if you'll just get that order you're done for today, hun!'' Julie's booming voice sounded all through the kitchen, where Piper was just getting some extra mustard for table number seven.

''Sure, no problem.'' With that Piper bustled out of the kitchen on a mission to finally get home after a long day. Her feet hurt and she knew she had _The Price of Salt_ waiting for her at home, and she was very much looking forward to reading it.

''Good afternoon, what can I get you?'' Piper asked while looking down at her notepad to see if there were any orders she missed in her rush to get home.

''Um.. Well, it think..'' A deep raspy voice trailed off, which made Piper look up from her notepad. She was pleasantly surprised to find where from, or rather from whom, the voice came. In front of her was the most beautiful person she's ever seen. This woman, who Piper wasn't really sure she should call her a woman considering her young age, had the most beautiful emerald eyes she'd ever seen, and jet black hair that went past her shoulders. She seemed a bit nervous, which was somewhat of to be expected when you consider the woman's outfit. She was fully dressed in army greens, with her backpack casually draped over the couch beside her. Piper sensed that the mysterious woman might need some encouragement to speak to her so she gave her a smile, hoping it would help the black-haired beauty.

The deep voice was heard again ''I know this might be an odd question, but are you okay to sit with me for a while? I'm feeling,'' the woman seemed to hesitate ''a little down on my luck I guess.''

Piper considered this for a while, while fidgeting with the notepad in her hand. The paper was getting more and more wrinkled with each passing second. Piper wanted to immediately dismiss the beautiful stranger, as they were just that, strangers. There was also the fact that Piper really wanted to read her book, as she's been looking forward to it all day. But something about the girl seemed to draw her in, and made her give up her afternoon of relaxation.

''Okay, yeah, I could.'' The brunette seemed to perk up a bit. ''But not here,'' Piper continued ''I know a place we can go to. I'll be off in 5 minutes. Wait here -'' Piper walked away but looked back over her shoulder just to make sure the brunette was remaining seated ''just.. wait.''

* * *

 **A/N**

Please be kind, as this is my first fic, but I'd love it if you left a review. Just say anything, really.  
Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Piper only realised she what she had agreed to when she was walking towards the staff room. What if this person was a psychopath? What if she was a kidnapper? No – that didn't seem right. The mysterious soldier she just left behind was way too – what should she call it? Familiar? No, that didn't seem right, they had never met before. Trustworthy, perhaps? I mean, she was a soldier after all. But that wasn't it. The girl just had something about her that really drew Piper in. It made her want to learn more about this person she just met. So, after getting her stuff from her rusty, screaking, locker, Piper hurried herself when changing into her own clothes. She wore a white - strapless summer dress that stopped just below her knees, and a pair of red Mary Janes. Reapplying her lipgloss in the stingy mirror of the bathroom Piper suddenly got self-conscious. What if I won't be able to help her? What would my parents think if they saw me now? Goody two shoes Piper Chapman just setting off with a complete stranger. They'd be so disappointed. All the more reason to do this, was a thought that crossed Piper's mind.

When walking back into the diner Piper was pleased when she saw that the soldier hadn't moved an inch. She was still seated in the corner booth which caused her to not have seen Piper arrive. This gave the blonde time to study her properly. She was stunning – that was for sure. With her fair skin and black hair, she looked like a modern day Snow White of some sort. Piper was enchanted. While Piper was looking at her intently, her object of admiration seemed to be lost in thought, staring out of the dirty windows.

''What a beauty, isn't she?'' Piper gasped and tried to calm herself down. She turned around and found her colleague Nicky standing right behind her.

''Jesus, do you mind?'' Piper stated, clearly irritated.

''Heard she is trouble though.'' Nicky said as if Piper hadn't interrupted her. ''She's been all over town with no real destination, apparently. Morrello saw her just this morning, staring at some kids on the playground. Creepy as fuck, if you ask me.''

''But then again, I didn't ask you, Nicky.'' Piper stated while grinning. ''I'm sure it'll be fine, she just seems a bit lonely. Maybe I can try to cheer her up. I mean, anything for our heroes, right?'' Piper flashed Nicky a big toothy grin.

''Sure blondie, just don't blame me when shit hits the fan.'' And with that Nicky was off, back to her position behind the bar.

Piper considered Nicky's words for a while. It did seem a bit strange, all things considered. The woman had just showed up and had asked her to sit down with her for a while. No one had ever done that before. Well, there's Buck from three streets down, but he was just an alcoholic with no friends or family. Piper wasn't the least bit intimidated by him. And for some reason she seemed to be intimidated by this perfect stranger. Piper decided it was best to not overthink such a simple thing. After all, it was just talking. She was just glad she could lend an ear. At least, that's what she told herself. She ignored the odd, but exciting feeling she got when looking at the soldier.

Approaching the brunette Piper didn't really know how to start conversation so they could get out of the diner where Piper had just spent approximately 8 hours. ''Erm.. I'm ready to go now?'' It had been meant as a statement but it was posed more as a question.

''Ah, yes, great – I mean, good. Let's go.'' For some reason the soldier seemed a bit jumpy, on edge even. Piper disregarded it to her startling her when approaching and just set off to the exit when something suddenly dawned on her. ''What's your name?'' The brunette seemed a bit confused. ''Your name, I don't even know your name.''

''Alex. My name is Alex, Alex Vause.'''

 **A/N**

Thank you all so much for reading! To be honest, I didn't really think anyone was going to, it was more of a challenge I had set for myself just to get it out there. Also, I love that you guys reviewed, so please keep doing that, even if it's criticism. It could help my writing. As I said before, this is my first fic and first story I write, so please bear with me haha. I know chapters are short but I'm kind of still getting the hang of this. My goal is to update weekly, with longer chapters. I'm not sure if I'll be able to hold myself to it, but I'll try my hardest. Thanks again, you rock!


	3. Chapter 3

The walk towards Piper's destination was mostly silent, except for the sound of Alex's heavy army boots scraping the floor every now and then. The sun was blazing, which caused Piper to wonder if Alex might be warm, she was wearing a uniform after all. When her mind was wandering, something suddenly caught up with her.

''Fuck sorry, I never introduced myself. I'm sorry that's so rude, I – um, my name is Piper Chapman.''

Alex seemed amused by the blonde's antics and smirked at her.

''That's fine kid, wasn't like a really gave you opportunity to.'' With that the brunette slung her arm around Piper's shoulder. Piper knew this was probably supposed to make her feel uncomfortable, but for some reason, it didn't. She enjoyed it, it made her feel safe and cherished, even in the arms of a stranger.

It might have been 10 minutes, or merely a minute, Piper wasn't sure, but they arrived at her destination. After following the winding path through the dunes, they arrived at the abandoned pier. When the new harbour was built just 10 minutes by foot from the pier, with new restaurants and an arcade, the old pier had kind of lost its appeal. The young crowd sometimes spent some time on the pier though, to smoke without their parents knowing, or to use it as a secret hook-up space, but not Piper. Piper came there to just enjoy the beautiful view, especially at sunset, or sometimes merely to think, or to be alone. For some reason she didn't mind sharing her secret spot with Alex. She seemed special, different somehow.

''You must be wondering why I asked you to sit with me?'' Alex started. She was looking at Piper intently and seemed to sense Piper's hesitation to answer. ''I mean, I would when some stranger would ask.'' She said while chuckling.

''No, not really.'' Piper lied. She had been surprised, of course, but for some reason she had trouble admitting that to Alex. She didn't want to give her the wrong impression. What if she thought Piper found her weird? What if -

''Don't lie to me, kid.'' Alex interrupted Piper's train of thought. She was still looking at Piper and it seemed as though she could read her like a page of her favourite book, effortless. Alex's eyes bored holes in Piper's face. Well, not really, but if they could they surely would. Piper found it a bit intimidating so she looked away with a faint blush on her suntanned cheeks.

''No, no, don't be like that. I'm sorry. Please look at me, with those Bambi eyes of yours.'' Alex teased. She flashed Piper a smile in hopes of easing the tension that had somehow formed between them.

Piper sensed that while Alex might be joking, there was some sort of urgency in her words. This made her look her companion in the eye, and she was once more mesmerized by the eyes staring back at her. They were so striking, but they seemed to hold some sadness within them, and seemed guarded in some way. This reminded Piper that they were here, at the pier, for a reason. She knew she probably had to let Alex tell her what was wrong in her own time, but she couldn't contain herself, so she just got right down to it.

''So, what's wrong, Alex Vause?'' Piper stressed her name, which caused her companion to smile, albeit timidly. It was weird seeing someone, a soldier, in full costume being as shy and timid as Alex was being. Normally soldiers seemed to ooze confidence and were very self-assured. Alex had seemed sort of shy, while her posture seemed almost statuesque. It was a weird contrast, but it was alluring. As if Alex wasn't just shy, but also self-assured, confident.

All the while Piper was lost in thought, Alex had walked over to a bench and was now beckoning Piper over with her finger.

''You always seem to get your way, don't you?'' Piper asked while sitting down on the wooden bench.

''Actually.. not always. Which is kind of why I needed someone to talk to, I guess.. I'm sorry, I don't want to dump this all on you.'' Alex chuckled wryly.

''Well, it seems as though you need a listening ear, so here I am, ma'am. Anything for our heroes.'' With that, Piper mock saluted.

''Why, thank you, you wonderful citizen.'' Alex seemed to get lost in thought again, which alarmed Piper. So she did what she does best, rambling.

''Did you know that when this pier was built, the workers tried to form a union? Their boss had them work a tremendous amount of hours and none of them had a day off, like, ever. They were forced to give up their vacation days in order to finish the pier in time for summer. Because, as their boss would tell them, 'that was the busiest time of year' so when they finally were sick of it they –

''Pipes, relax.'' Alex interrupted while giving a reassuring smile.

It only took two words to shut Piper up completely. She was dumbfounded. Pipes? People had called her that before but it had never made her feel as good as when Alex did it. Maybe it was her voice? It was very soothing, Piper thought to herself. No that can't be it, she had heard nice voices before. That didn't explain why she felt something when the soldier she had met just mere minutes ago had called her Pipes. Maybe she was just getting sick? She did have some weird feeling in her stomach. Yes, that must be it, the flu.

''Shall I explain myself now then?''

''Well, since we're here. You might as well.'' With that, Piper settled herself against the back of the bench. It might be a while so she might as well get comfortable.

 **A/N**

I know, I know, I promised longer updates *hides in shame* but I just can't seem to get the hang of that yet, while still feeling like the chapter isn't drawled out. So instead I'll just try to update often (not as often as I do now though haha, I just had a lot of free time on my hands this weekend). How do you like it so far? I love the reviews I get so thank you so much for leaving them, and please continue to do so, as I'm still very much learning about this writing thing ;). Thanks for reading, until next time 3


	4. Chapter 4

''Well, as you can see, I'm a soldier. –''

''Yes, I can see that.'' Piper said with a grin.

Alex gave Piper a smile. ''Yeah. Well, I'm about to go to a training camp, in two hours actually. After this training camp, I'm supposed to spend at least a year abroad, fighting for freedom, I guess...''

''You don't seem enthusiastic.'' Piper furrowed her brows.

''No, well, don't get me wrong, I signed up for this myself to help. It's just – the timing couldn't be any worse.'' Alex seemed to be considering how to continue.

''Can I tell you something?''

''You're already telling me something, my dear soldier, but sure, go on.'' Piper teased.

''It's just that,'' Alex bit on her bottom lip ''my sister and mom – they...'' Piper sensed that while Alex might be the one to suggest explaining herself to Piper, it seemed to weigh heavily on her mind. The brunette was fidgeting with the hem of her shirt, and seemed to suddenly be very interested in the seagulls fighting over a rotting fish just a couple of feet away.

''Look, Alex, you don't have to tell me okay? You're not obligated to explain why you didn't want to be alone. You just – you asked and I complied, and that's all that has to be to it. We can just sit for a while.''

Alex seemed to consider her offer for a while, but eventually shook her head.

''No, no, I want to tell someone.'' She paused before continuing. ''I want to tell you.''

''Well, okay then Alex, shoot.'' It dawned on Piper what she had said, and turned a deep shade of red. ''Um.. sorry, no pun intended.''

Alex chuckled. ''It's fine kid, really, I don't mind.'' She gave Piper a reassuring smile. ''So, I shall get this show on the road. I guess I'll begin with telling you why I wanted to be a soldier in the first place. I grew up with just my mom and my little sister Rachel. My deadbeat of a father bailed on my mom and me as soon as Rachel was born, so it was just the three of us. Throughout my childhood, my mom had to work three jobs to get food on the table. She did everything necessary in order to keep Rachel and I happy and fed. She was always working so hard, and I – I don't know I guess I wanted to cut her a break. So, when I heard someone talking about earning quite some money in the military, I decided to sign myself up. It's just that.. it's not really necessary anymore – ''

''Did you mom get a better job?'' Piper inquired with a sweet smile.

''Well, no, not really.'' Alex gave Piper a hesitant smile back. ''It's just that, my mom and my sister – they.. um.. well, they died.''

Piper gasped. ''Oh Alex, I'm so sorry.'' Piper laid a hand on Alex's shoulder.

''Thanks, but it's not your fault. There was this driver, he was drunk. My mom was driving Rachel back from ballet lessons. My mom – she tried, you know? She tried to turn the wheel, but it was too late. Bastard had run a red light. They died on impact. ''

Alex had this faraway look in her eyes again, and Piper didn't really know how to reach her, how to get her back in the present. She heard sniffling beside her.

''Rachel was so young, you know? She was my baby sister. She was only nine. I was going to teach her,'' Alex sniffed ''I was going to teach her how to ride a bike, help her with her homework, get her over her first broken heart, and that bastard – he took that all away from me – from us..'' Alex trailed off.

Piper was conflicted on what to do. She wanted to take the beautiful girl in her arms, and take away the pain, but thought they didn't know each other well enough for such a thing. Plus, dealing with emotional crisis had never been Piper's strong suit. In her family everyone just pretended they were fine, at all times. She was never taught to comfort someone, but something about Alex just made her want to try, instead of running for the hills the first chance she got.

''I'm so sorry you had to go through that,'' Piper made eye contact with Alex ''may I ask why you're still going. I mean – the main reason you went was for your mom. Why not stay?''

''They were all I had.'' Alex simply said. ''My father, ugh I don't even want to think about him. And other than him, I have no family left anymore. I was never really popular either, so I don't really have friends I could stay for. I'm on my own, and by going to war I might be able to help some people. I could do good for the world. If I stay – I.. I would just get lost in my misery. So, instead of letting that happen, I will be a soldier, I suppose.''

Piper seemed to consider this for a while, before a beaming smile broke through. ''You, Alex Vause, are the most selfless person I know.''

 **A/N**

Next up is Alex leaving :(. So, I know the song has quite a sad ending, and I'm still considering whether or not I will follow that storyline. Regardless, please post reviews so I know what you guys think, and as always, thank you for reading, following etc, you rock!


	5. Chapter 5

Time flew by, the pair discussed everything and nothing at all. By the end of the afternoon, Piper knew everything about Alex, and vice versa.

''Can I ask you something, Pipes?''

''Anything.'' Piper smiled at Alex. Her eyes seemed to shine in the setting sun.

''Are you seeing anyone? I mean, like, romantically?'' Alex seemed almost bashful to ask.

''No,'' Piper smiled ''no, I am not. Why do you ask?''

''Well, I was wondering, maybe, if you would be interested in seeing me. Romantically, I mean.'' Alex seemed a bit flustered. ''You make me nervous kid, I never stammer like this.''

Piper seemed to consider the proposition. It was a bit sudden, and there was the fact that Alex was setting off to war in less than 30 minutes. It was ill-timed, but Piper liked Alex a lot, and couldn't deny that she might have a little crush on the brunette. Even if it wasn't for all that, Piper really liked the idea of giving the soldier a foundation of sorts. Someone she could write to, and have someone at home waiting for her when she would come back home.

''Well Alex, I might be interested in seeing you, romantically I mean.'' Piper winked. ''I would be honoured.''

Alex's face lit up at Piper's words. She seemed to consider something before slowly moving closer. Piper sensed what she might be doing and moved to come closer. Their lips touched, feathery light at first, hesitant, but the kiss grew more intense. Alex grabbed Piper's head to get her closer and Piper clung to Alex's shoulders. They seemed to intertwine completely, to become one. At least, that's what it felt like to Piper. Like they fit perfectly, like they belonged right there, in that position.

Alex was first to slowly detangle herself from Piper. The pair shared a look, and knew they were done for.

''Well, I suppose you might have to get going, to catch your bus and all.'' Piper said all this while looking off in to the sunset. Alex put two fingers under her chin and made Piper look at her.

''I will come back, okay? I promise. I will make it back to you. You can't get rid of me that easily.'' Alex smiled at Piper.

''Okay.'' Piper gave Alex a sad smile. ''But really, you should leave.''

''Will you walk me to the bus stop?''

''I don't think I'll be able to let you go if I do. I'm sorry.''

''I understand.'' Alex ducked her head. ''Till we meet again, Pipes.'' With that Alex turned to leave.

''Goodbye Alex..'' Piper whispered under her breath.

 **A/N**

Ridiculously short, I know, but I still wanted to give you something. I expect I'll be updating Wednesday. I'm in the middle of my exams, so this is the best I could do for now. Thank you so much for reading, and please leave a review! You guys rock!


	6. Chapter 6

It had been three weeks since Alex left, and Piper was getting restless. She hadn't gotten a letter from Alex and she was doubting herself more and more. What if Alex was never going to write? What if she was never going back? No, no, no - Piper thought, I should not think like that. Because she was so distracted, Piper had been screwing up orders all day.

''Piper, doll, maybe you should take a break or something?'' Julie stopped Piper from passing by grabbing her wrists.

''No, what? Julie, I'm fine.'' Getting an unimpressed look from her boss Piper added ''Really, I swear.''

''Baby girl, you have been distracted all day. Is something bothering you? Are your parents fighting again hun?''

''No, no, nothing like that. It's just… no never mind, it's nothing.''

Julie seemed to be thinking before speaking up. ''Piper, doll, you know I love you, and I took you on as a waitress for just that reason, but I can't help you if you won't let me.'' Piper seemed to hesitate. ''Piper if you have anything you want to sh– '' Julie didn't get further than that.

''Julie I think I'm in love.''

''And that got you all hot and bothered? Honey, that's great! I don't see why that would be an issue to get so hung up over sweetie. Is something wrong? Is he involved with someone else? Do I need to kick someone's ass for hurting you?''

''It's a she.'' Piper said softly. ''It's a she and her name is Alex, and she is a soldier. She is away in war and I'm afraid that we will never see each other again. What if we don't see each other again? Julie what if she dies? What if she gets hit by a bullet, or worse, a grenade? What if-.''

''Calm down, Pippi.'' Julie's childhood nickname for Piper had the desired effect. ''Good, glad to know you're still here with us. Now, Alex huh? I didn't even know you liked women, pumpkin.''

''Neither did I.'' Piper blushed. ''But she is just so great, you know? She's very sweet and funny and cool and pretty and strong and – ''

''I get it, I get it, you really are in love, huh? Piper, if she is as great and as strong as you say she is, she will come back, I promise. And if she likes you half as much as you like her, jelly bean, I'm sure she will come back to you. Now, get your lazy ass moving you have tables to wait on!''

Piper smiled as a thank you, and moved to start working again.

''And Piper?''

Piper turned around to face Julie again.

''Congratulations, doll. Loving someone is fantastic, even if it may hurt sometimes.''

 **A/N**

Oh my god I'm so so sorry for the long wait, and the short chapter. I've been so busy with school that I had no time to do any writing, I swear I will try to update sooner next time. If you're still reading, what do you think so far? Also, thank you for the reviews, they surely make my week so please keep them coming. You guys rock! See you next time!


	7. Chapter 7

''Piper, can I see you in my office, please?'' Julie's booming voice sounded all through the diner.

Piper had been serving table 7, Mr. and Mrs. Whitfield, the old couple from down the street, when she heard Julie's voice. It had been two weeks since Piper's little meltdown so she saw no reason as to why Julie would want to speak to her. While analysing everything she has done in the past two weeks, the only thing she could come up with was the fact that she accidentally spilled some orange juice on Mrs. Richardson's coat, and for that she had apologized _and_ paid for the cleaning. Julie couldn't possibly be mad about that, right? Besides the juice accident, Piper couldn't bring herself to think of anything she had done that had been so serious that Julie would want to have a word with her. On her way to their boss's office, Nicky looked at Piper questionably, but Piper just shrugged and kept on walking.

''Ah Piper, you're here, great. Please close the door behind you and take a seat.''

Piper had entered Julie's small office in the back of the diner. Everything in the room seemed to be brown and just transported out of the last century. From the wooden desk with its old-fashioned dainty pattern, to the chairs that sat on either side of it, with their statuesque form, as they were huge. The walls were decorated with the most hideous wallpaper Piper had ever seen, it was brown with hues of purple. Well, that was probably what it had been when Julie opened the diner 20 years ago. Today it just looked like someone had puked on the walls, and left it there.

''Julie, is there a problem?'' Piper began to feel nervous now. She was always afraid of getting in trouble, even with someone she knew as well as she knew her boss. She wanted to do everything right and play by the rules. Causing trouble was the last thing she wanted. The feeling of letting someone down, or disappointing someone in any way was something Piper really hated. Making people proud, might make people like her. This had been her mentality ever since she had been little, when she never got the feeling her parents liked her, or were proud of her for that matter.

''Something came in today,'' Julie smiled ''figured it might be yours.'' Julie handed Piper an envelope.

 _Kid  
82 Seaview Ave  
_ _Norwalk, CT 06855-1809_

The top right of the envelope read _AV_. This was the only confirmation Piper needed. A huge smile broke out on her face.

''It's her, it's really her. She wrote.''

 **A/N**

Well, that's it for now. The address is an actual diner haha. Please don't send them letters though haha ;). I've never actually been there haha. Well this was a quick update considering I kept you waiting so long last time! Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! The reviews really make me very happy haha. See you next time, you rock!


	8. Chapter 8

_Dear Pipes,_

 _It has only been a week ever since I left, but I miss you already. This sounds so fucking cheesy considering we've only met a week ago as well, and have only seen each other one whole day, but I really do. Everything is so sombre here. The only thing remotely light here is you. Well, you're not here but, y'know, on my mind. Whenever I get lost in the darkness that is war, I just think of your pretty smile, or your bright eyes. And when I get in a really dark place I'll just think of your dimples. That'll get me through, only until I can see the real deal again, because that just trumps it all._

 _I hope all is well with you. You are a girl difficult to track down Piper Chapman. When I asked you to let me write to you, I kind of forgot the logistics of it all, namely the fact that I didn't have an address I could write to. So, after some digging, I still had jack shit, so I decided I would just write to the diner. Your boss surely wouldn't mind, at least that's what I hope. Otherwise there might be a chance you'll never get to read this._

 _Pipes, there is something serious you should know. If in the odd chance something might happen to me (nothing will happen, I still promised you so I will keep that promise, you're not getting rid of me that easy kid) you are my ''emergency contact'' of some sort. The camp I'm based at will send you a letter letting you know what happened and all the shit that'll happen after that. Don't worry about it though, it won't happen, but I still wanted to let you know before I hijacked your address for the joyful letter and all._

 _I kind of feel like a kid writing its mother from summer camp writing this but I'll tell you regardless. I met my partner yesterday. Your partner is the person you have to rely on most during war, so it's kind of a big deal haha. Anyway, my partners name is Fahri and he seems to be a good guy. He left behind his family to go to war. It's really only because they really needed the money. Fahri and his wife Missy just had another kid, but really can't afford another one. They already had three and had a hard time getting by with just those. So, in order to get money, Fahri went to war. It's kind of sad. I mean, I grew up without a father because mine was a scumbag, and now those kids have to live without their father, at least for a while, because he is such a good guy. The world is such a fucked up place, really. I hope nothing happens to Fahri, for the sake of his family. I'll just have to protect him to the best of my abilities, now won't I kid._

 _I should really go now, we are moving bases today and are about to leave. I'll make sure to post this first though. Also Pipes, you can't write me. Not because I don't want you to, but because we move around so much. But, in case of an emergency, you could write to base camp. The letter will end up with me at some point._

 _With all my love,  
Alex_

 **A/N**

Jesus I'm so sorry that had to take so long. I'm very busy with my finals, and with my admission into college/university (?) I don't know what to call it in English in the Netherlands we have different levels haha.

Some of you might not agree with me on making Fahri into a likeable character. I just think that Fahri never was so bad, he kind of was there for Alex when she had it rough. I always thought Kubra was way worse. And I think that Alex does need someone who's on her side while she is in war.

Anyway, I'm so sorry and hope I'll update sooner next time. Thank you so much for reading, and please review, they make my week!


	9. Chapter 9

After reading Alex's letter, at home, Piper was much happier than she had been before. She really thought Alex wouldn't write, and the knowledge that she actually _was_ going to write her had lifted her spirit. She was elated. This didn't go unnoticed by her colleagues the next day.

''What made you so chipper, blondie? Got laid? Finally got rid of that stick up your butt?'' Nicky teased with a chesire grin on her face.

''No Nick, just happy. Is that so odd?'' Piper asked with a relaxed smile on her face.

''Dear lord is it rockabilly Barbie from the other day? The one with the black hair? Piper are you gay?'' Nicky near shouted.

''Nicky! Stop shouting!'' Piper whisper shouted when she got closer to the bar Nicky currently stood behind.

''It _is_ her, isn't it?'' Nicky's face would probably break if she tried to grin any bigger.

''Yes, okay, fine, it is her. She's wrote me a letter from her camp.''

''Camp? Is she a fucking camp counsellor or something? What person her age goes to a fucking camp?'' Nicky asked.

''No, asshole, Alex is a _soldier_. She was just passing through our town on her way to the bus stop.''

'''Damn Chapman, a soldier huh?'' Nicky whistled ''Good job. When's she coming back?''

Piper's expression turned sullen. ''I don't know. At least a year, but who know. It might be longer. She told me at least a year but that could change you know? My god what if she stays away longer? Nicky, jesus, what if she never comes back. What –''

''Piper, damn girl, calm down.'' The use of her first name made Piper calm down. Nicky never used her first name, or first names in general really, unless it was really necessary. And apparently the situation was so bad that Nicky felt the need to use her first name.

''I'm sorry Nicky, I just can't help but worry,'' Piper sighed and sat down on the old slightly rusty barstool with its red cushion ''what if something happens?''

''Listen, would that be shitty? Hell yes! Is there anything you can do to prevent that from happening? No, there is literally nothing you can do to prevent that from happening. So try not to worry your pretty blonde head so much, it won't do shit.''

''Thanks Nicky, some of that was actually useful.''

''Don't be rude, you asshole, all of that was useful!'' and with that Nicky went into the kitchen to check if her orders were ready yet.

 **A/N**

Okay, so, I was trying to make this longer, which is why it took so long, but I really suck at writing long chapters. So I decided to just upload this instead of trying to force myself in to writing something I wouldn't feel good about. So yes, sorry for the long wait (again). Fair warning, my finals are in 2 weeks and will last 2 weeks so updates might take a while (I will not wait 4 weeks, don't worry). Thank you so much for your continued support and the lovely reviews I've been getting, I appreciate them so much, so pretty pretty please keep leaving them. See you next time, you guys rock!


	10. Chapter 10

Days seemed endless. It hurt to think about what the world had been like before, before all this. Things were dark and miserable. The feeling of being alone, being left to her own devices, was hard. She got stuck in her head a lot. The world around her seemed to go so fast while she was stuck in the same place. As much as she tried to be better, to make herself live more, she couldn't.

 _Dear Pipes,_

 _I'm thinking of you daily. War is hard. People are cruel. I never understood war, and being in one certainly didn't help. There are all these innocent people here, civilians, who are all victims of a political conflict. I don't know how to deal with it. Fahri says I just have to let it go, y'know, at the end of the day, I just don't understand how. I'll learn though, eventually._

 _I miss you, more every day. The memory of you makes my day a little brighter, even though darkness is all around me, and in my head sometimes. You make the hardest moments more bearable, and the prospect of going home and seeing you is what makes me want to get up every morning._

 _Okay Pipes, I don't have much time today. We have to pass some kind of dumb fitness test, as if we are out of shape, with all the shit we do daily, right Kid?_

 _Love,  
A.V._

''Vause, come here! We have to get moving.'' Fahri stuck his head through the hole of the tent that was supposed to be the door.

''Yeah, yeah, I know. I'll be right there. Just finishing up.'' Moving to put the letter in the envelope Alex stood up. She put on her shoes and walked towards her superior officer.

''Could you mail this for me, please?''

''Sure, Vause. No problem.''

Catching up with Fahri, they walked towards the vehicle they were leaving with.

''Who _are_ you writing to, Vause? The only thing I ever see you do is penning down on a piece of paper. Who got you all whipped?'' Fahri teased.

''Oh shut up, dick. Not like you're not writing that wife of yours. Or your kids.''

''I am, but that's just it, they're my family, and you told me you lost yours. So, who is it?''

''Nosy, aren't we?'' Alex fired back.

''Ahh, you must be in a relationship. You got yourself a little girlfriend. Isn't that cute? Little Alex has gotten herself a little girlfriend, how adorable.'' Fahri teased.

Turning slightly red, Alex said '' Oh fuck off. Her name is Piper, if you really must know. Now shut up, asshole.'' With that Alex gave Fahri a slight shove.

 **A/N**

So I'm back, finally. As requested, with a Alex-centric chapter. I must say I find it a lot harder to get in Alex' head than I find it to get in Piper's head. I understand Alex, but I find it hard to ''speak'' like Alex. She is very complicated haha.

So anyway, I hope I did sort of okay regardless. Thank you all so much for your support, I love the fact that you guys are still reading and reviewing. I never mentioned it before but may I fangirl over the reviewers for a bit haha? I love all of you haha. I love the continued support, Bobbiejelly, WB79, JessTerr, I can't thank you enough for the reviews you keep leaving. And all the others, I'm so grateful that you take the time to leave a review!

Also, JessTerr, can I just say I just realised you wrote ''Hey, Hey Bartender!'' and I was so obsessed with that fic haha. Okay anyway, my finals are going okay so far, and I'll be done soon. I'm hoping I'll have more time to write when I'm done. Ookaay I keep rambling haha, thank you so much for reading and reviewing! See you next time, you guys rock!


	11. Chapter 11

When Piper arrived home from yet another uneventful day at the diner, minus the very exciting fact that she had received another letter from her favourite soldier– okay the only soldier she knew but still –, she heard shouting. This wasn't all that surprising, considering both of Piper's parents were home. Piper considered going in to the kitchen, where the shouting match was taking place, or just going upstairs to her room. After thinking about it Piper thought that it might be better to stay away from her parents when they were fighting like this, _again_ , so she moved towards the wooden stairs of their townhouse. The stairs had always creaked, but now, Piper felt as if they had never made more noise. Hoping her parents wouldn't hear her, she hurried up the stairs towards the third floor, where her room was located.

After shutting the door behind her Piper let herself flop on her white twin bed in the middle of her mint green painted room. Staring at the ceiling Piper let her head wander to Alex. She felt such a strong connection with the raven-haired girl, even though they had only met once, and after that it had just been Alex writing to her. Piper wished she could write back, to let Alex know she was still interested, but she didn't have an address to write to, so that wasn't an option. The more she thought about it, the more Piper started to hate the fact that she couldn't share the sorrow of missing Alex with anyone. Alex had no one left besides her, no one to hope for her save return. The loss of Alex was hard, even if it was temporary, but no one would understand because no one had met her. It made Piper sad to think that if they hadn't met, Alex would've been in war somewhere, knowing no one was waiting for her to get back.

Piper was suddenly disturbed from her thoughts as her little brother Cal barrelled into her room.

''They're fighting again, and your room is most soundproof, so I'm camping out here.'' Cal looked at Piper properly for the first time since entering her room. ''You look like shit. Do something about it.'' With that, Cal turned to sit at Piper's desk with his laptop, watching some kind of TV-show on it.

Piper chuckled and turned towards her private bathroom.

''I'm going to take a shower!'' Piper shouted over the noise of her parents and Cal's show.

''Sure thing, sis.'' Cal responded while Piper was gathering her stuff to leave.

Once in the bathroom Piper turned on the shower to full heat, and let herself be engulfed by the burning hot water. Showering made her feel a little better. Ever since she was little, Piper had loved getting clean. She loved baths and showers, you could even go as far to say that it was her happy place. Piper absently thought that anywhere with Alex was her happy place now, too. _Alex._ She really missed her, if only there was a way for the two of them to see each other soon, for them not to have to wait for when Alex was returning from war. The last few weeks she had even considered joining the army in order to see Alex, but later decided against it, feeling like that might not be the best way to reunite. So instead, she just waited in hopes of the time Alex and she had to spent apart went by quickly.

 **A/N**

2 updates this week yay haha. As much as I enjoyed an Alex POV, Piper to me is easier to write, so here is another Piper-centric chapter. I might write another Alex POV one in the future, who knows. For now, thank you all so much for the great response to this fic. When first publishing it I really didn't think that this would get the response it did. I'm honoured you guys are still reading, and will try to get you another update as soon as possible. Again, thank you so much to the lovely reviews I've been getting, they certainly always make my day. Anyway, see you next time, you guys rock!

Btw, how bad was that reference to my penname haha. I saw a chance and I took it.


	12. Chapter 12

It had been months since she had heard from her love, and saying she was worried was an understatement. Normally she'd receive a letter every Friday, like clockwork. At some point, the letters had gotten less, until they stopped all together. Piper had been slumming ever since the letters stopped and seemed to be in a constant state of heartbreak. In Piper's head, Alex must've died, while she knew she would've known, she was her 'emergency contact' after all, the irrational fear was still there. Because, what if Alex had changed her emergency contact, and she had been dead all these past months? What if she thought Piper didn't care enough and that's why she changed it. She never wrote, that must've been it. But that would be bullshit, Alex was the one who told Piper not to write. But most of all, Piper really missed the soldier.

It wasn't like she had been doing nothing these past months, no, she kept herself busy. She had been spending a lot of time with Nicky and Lorna, and she had been taking up even more reading. The nagging doubt was still there though, with everything she did.

 **A/N**

I'm so sorry. I know this update, if I even dare call it that, is very late and almost ridiculous because it's so short. I will update later today, as this was some sort of 'bridge' towards next chapter. I think that after the next chapter I will be wrapping this up, at least for now. I might do a sequel at some point, but for now this will be it. I'm so sorry, really, but I've been in a very bad space lately and while writing was constantly on my mind, I couldn't get myself to actually do it. I'm doing a bit better though, hence the update. Thank you so much for all the follows, favourites and reviews, I appreciate it so much! You guys rock! 3


	13. Chapter 13

Double update, check chapter 12 first!

* * *

It was August now, and Piper was working more and more these days. She pretended to everyone she was fine, and that she had moved on from the soldier that stole her heart thirteen months ago. The truth though, was that she never moved on, and that she still missed the raven haired girl so much. She was fine in the day, keeping herself occupied enough to not really think of Alex, but at night she lied awake wondering if she was still alive and if she was, if she was thinking of her too.

A ding at the door of the diner suggested that someone had come in, and Piper looked up to see Julie walking in, with another woman she didn't recognize. The woman had short hair that was fiery red and had an air of dominance around her, she seemed intimidating.

''Hi Pippi, this is-'' Before Julie could finish her sentence a very excited Nicky barrelled herself at the still unknown woman screaming ''RED!''.

''Well, as your lovely colleague,'' Julie glared at Nicky ''Nicky made clear, this is Red. She is the one I told you about, she will take over the diner once I retire.''

Piper swallowed, she didn't make a lot of mistakes, but even if she did, Julie wasn't very hard on her. She feared that this woman, Red, wouldn't make it all that easy on her.

Julie must've seen the look on Piper's face, because she gently grasped Piper's arm and took her with her towards her office.

''Don't worry Piper, she is a good woman. She might seem very intimidating, but she will not harm you. She is very caring and sweet, don't worry, baby.''

Tears formed in Piper's eyes. ''I know, I know, it's just..'' Piper trailed off and seemed to be looking for the right words. ''Ever since Alex just suddenly disappeared, work has been the only place I knew I still had people,'' with that Piper looked up to look Julie in the eyes ''you, Nicky, you know, just the people here, who I knew would accept me for who I am and love me all the same. And I'm just afraid that I might lose that.'' Piper lowered her gaze again. ''You know what, forget it, I'm being ridiculous, I'm sorry.'' Piper moved to get up from the chair she had been sat in across from Julie's desk.

Before Piper could get away however, Julie stood in front of her, having rushed towards the door. ''Piper, I won't disappear from your life, love, if that's what you're afraid of. I know what happened with Alex really hurt you, but I won't leave, okay? Don't worry sweetie, I wouldn't even dream of it. I love you too much for that, my girl.'' With that Julie encircled Piper in a fierce hug. Piper broke down, having not let her guard down for so long. And so she cried for everything, for Alex, for her parents fighting, for her loneliness, for all the pain she had in the passing year. After standing there for what felt like hours, Piper let go of Julie.

''I'm sorry.'' She said looking a bit sheepish.

''Don't ever apologise for having feeling, sweetie.'' Julie said with a stern look on her face. ''Every person deserves to break down every once in a while. You don't have to carry all the weight by yourself, you hear?''

Piper dutifully nodded. Piper moved to speak again, when she was interrupted by a knock on the door.

''I'm sorry for interrupting,'' Nicky said ''but there is someone looking for you.''

''Tell them I'll be right there.'' Julie said.

''No, that's fine boss lady, they're looking for Piper.'' With that she left.

''Well we better get going then.'' Julie said to Piper.

''Yeah, we better..'' Piper trailed off. She was scared, and not of Red. No, of whoever was waiting for her. She didn't have that many friends so one of her friends looking for her was impossible. Well, maybe not impossible, but highly unlikely. So she immediately went to her family. Not that they would ever voluntary step foot in the dinner, no, they would never, but that's what worried her. What if something had happened? What if there had been a car crash, and they were in the hospital? Or worse? What if –

''Pipes?'' She would recognize that raspy voice anywhere. That voice she had been missing for so long now, a voice she desperately craved to hear, to make her feel better. That voice she had heard for the first time thirteen months ago. The voice she had been dreaming about for months now.

''Wha– Al!'' Piper shrieked while Alex dropped everything she had been holding and had picked Piper up, hugging her tight.

''I thought you died..'' Piper whispered in Alex's ear.

''So did I..'' Came as the whispered response.

While putting her down, Alex kissed Piper, and somehow, everything was okay again. Everything made sense again.

* * *

So, a tragedy? In some sense, maybe. But you know, it's all about perception.

 **A/N**

So that's it! Thank you so much for coming on this journey with me. I would've never anticipated how many people would become invested in this story and it is truly heart-warming. As I said, I might write a sequel or epilogue at some point, but probably not anytime soon. I won't stop writing though, so don't worry. The end is actually very much a last minute decision, originally I wanted to actually follow the song, and let Alex die in combat, but I've had so many messages asking me not to, I changed my mind. And to be honest, killing Alex would've killed me too. So yeah, again, thank you so much for reading! You guys rock!


	14. Epilogue

A/N - The original story took place in 2016. This is an epilogue after which I'm also trying to write a sequel, but I'm not quite there yet. I know where I want to end, but haven't really figured out how to get there. Anyway, without further ado:

 _February 2029_

When Trevor was nine he had asked Piper why he looked nothing like her she had told him that he had another mom and explained how his life came to be. Because even though Piper carried their baby, it was clear that the baby was all Alex. The little boy had ebony hair and eyes that could pierce your soul. He was gorgeous, or so Piper thought anyway.

Larry had always made it clear he was not at peace with Trevor. Partly because he looked nothing like Piper and partly because Trevor was a reminder of the life Piper had before him. It had been an issue when Piper and Larry had gotten together that he could not raise the boy as his own. Piper wanted Trevor to know, when he was old enough, that he had two moms. So Trevor was to call Larry, well, Larry and had to listen to him so some extent, but Piper made the rules. Larry had always found this bothersome and made that very clear. He wanted Trevor to call him 'dad' and to have equal amount of say as Piper had. The issue was couple's main discussion point.

Larry also wanted another child, one of his very own, but Piper was at peace with just having Trevor. Even though he didn't have her DNA, he was hers in everything else. He rambled and took over her other little ticks. He also took after Alex, and while Piper would never admit this to Larry, she was very happy to be in some sort of way reminded of the person she considered to be the love of her life. The fact that she did not want another baby caused a lot of friction between Larry and Piper.

Back when Piper found out she was pregnant with Trevor, Alex had been gone for two months. Alex and Piper had agreed that even though Alex was going away on another tour, Piper _was_ going to try to get pregnant. The couple argued that it could easily take months, or maybe even longer, before Piper would actually get pregnant so there was no harm in starting early. Only Piper had gotten pregnant on the first try. She had then reached out to Alex, who at that point still had to serve for another ten months, to tell her she was pregnant and Alex had been over the moon. She immediately started thinking about baby names - Diane and Trevor being on top of the list - and what their nursery would look like, until realisation hit that she wouldn't be there for the birth of her baby. From there on out Alex became distant. Even though Alex and Piper had been together for three years at this point, their communication still left something to be desired. Piper had no clue that Alex was afraid of being forgotten and deemed unimportant in her child's life because she wasn't there all the time. Instead of communicating these fears, she vanished on her own account, as to not feel the pain she deemed inevitable. This left Piper alone with a little baby to take care of and a broken heart to mend, because Alex had left no explanations as to where she went and why. At some point Piper came to the conclusion that Alex must have died in combat, as otherwise she would've written back, right?

Years went by and Piper was doing a phenomenal job at taking care of Trevor while still working for Red in the diner. Julie had been a really big help in that time and watched Trevor whenever it was needed, so Piper could work or just relax for a couple of hours.

One night while Julie was watching Trevor, Piper went out with Nicky and her wife Lorna. This is when she met Larry. Larry was a writer, who was not that successful yet but according to him "on his way to be one of the great ones". He seemed nice enough, a little boring maybe, and when he asked Piper out she accepted. Mostly because he seemed so infatuated and _safe._ Piper hadn't had that kind of safety in a long time, possibly ever. One date turned into two, which turned into five, which turned into Larry and Piper eventually living together. Piper knew she wasn't really _in love_ \- per se - but she felt content, so that is how she decided how it was going to he. Her and Trevor, with Larry.

A/N - No this will not be a Piper/Larry love story, don't worry!


End file.
